


Maybe I'm Amazed

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Feminization, Infantilism, Louis likes being called baby girl, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Plushophilia, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a good little girl.</p><p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Amazed

Louis' willy is little and fat and hard. His daddy keeps touching him, his hand in Louis's pull-up, and Louis presses his face into his daddy's neck, whimpering. 

"Is that nice, baby girl?" Daddy asks. "Does it feel nice when Daddy plays with you?"

Louis nods. He doesn't remember the last time he felt 100% grown up, and that's ok with him. That's how their breaks should be spent. Now he carries his toys round the house with him, and sucks his thumb when he's not a baby. He's stopped liking it when Daddy puts his willy inside of him, so they don't do that anymore. Daddy plays with his willy instead and makes Louis spurt in his nappies or his pull-ups. 

"Aren't you Daddy's good little girl, huh? Daddy's best little girl." 

He is a good little girl. He's good when he's a baby and he sleeps in the nursery, in his cot, and he's good when he's a little girl and he sleeps with his daddy. He's good when he has his bottle and he's good when Daddy straps him into his high chair and feeds him. He's good when he plays with his toys and he's good when Daddy lets him rub his willy on his big teddy bear. He's a good baby girl. 

"How big are you today, baby?" Daddy asks. 

"Not a baby," Louis says, and slides his thumb into his mouth. He's hugging his toy kitten. 

"Too big for a nappy?"

Louis shakes his head. He likes nappies more and more. Wetting himself is lovely. 

"Okay, you make as big a mess of your pull up as you like, and then we'll put you in a nice, big, dry nappy. Are you going to spurt for Daddy? Spurt in your pull up like a good little girl."

"Good girl," Louis repeats. His hips rock up to meet Daddy's had. "I'm a good girl."

"You are," Daddy agrees, still playing with Louis' fat little willy. "Daddy's best little girl."

It's easy, doing this now. Never having to force himself not to suck his thumb or wee-wee in his underwear. He just gets to do what makes him feel happy and secure and loved, and his daddy makes sure he feels like that as much as possible. He never has to explain how he's a big boy who feels like a little girl. He can be both all the time. He gets to crawl around their house and suck on his dummy and get spanked when he's naughty. 

He's stopped worrying about wanting this so much and started to just ask for what he needs. And he knows he's a pretty, extra good little girl. Daddy makes sure he's soft and smooth all over, too. There's no hair anywhere near his willy. That's just for big boys. 

"How's my helpless little baby feeling? Does that feel nice? Daddy playing with your little willy?"

Louis just nods, sucking noisily on his thumb. His willy is all slick in Daddy's fingers. He's going to spurt soon. His hips rock up. 

"Come all over your pull up, baby girl. Then you can wee-wee if you need to."

He needs to. He'd had two bottles with Peppa Pig on the TV in the background. He's got a Peppa Pig rucksack he keeps his toy kitten in. He spurts all over his pull up and then Daddy keeps holding his willy as he does a wee-wee. It's too much wee for his pull up and it goes in Daddy's lap, but Daddy's willy is hard too and he keeps calling Louis his best little girl so Louis knows it's all right. 

Afterwards, he gets a big, fat nappy that means he can't close his legs, and Daddy dresses him in a very pretty dress. He crawls around the nursery with his dummy in and his willy stiffening up in his new nappy and watches as Daddy plays with himself in the big rocking chair. Daddy says he doesn't mind that Louis doesn't want to have big boy sex anymore because he gets to have Louis like this. He plays with himself a lot, spurting into his hand or into Louis' wet nappies. 

And later, when Daddy feeds Louis chocolate mousse for dessert and kisses Louis' messy face over and over afterwards, Louis knows he's the luckiest little girl in the world.


End file.
